What I Wouldn't Give
by Estonia Lockhart
Summary: It's just a foofy bit of the reactions at the mansion when Logan and Jean start dating. Humor me.
1. Happy Birthday, Jeannie

Title: What I wouldn't give...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and do not make any money from them. Therefore, don't sue me. Please.  
  
Rating: I'm not sure yet. I guess this part is PG-13; after all, there is major Jean-hating.   
  
A/N: I intended to make it deep and angsty, but it took a turn for the lighter, kind of funnier (hopefully) side. I have tons of other X-Men fic, most of it dark, but this is the first I'm posting.  
  
Feedback: Please!!   
  
It was over. Logan and Jean were -officially- a couple. They held hands in the hallway, kissed in the middle of the rec room, patted each other, smiled, and made a whole heck of a lot of noise in the night. And, it killed the woman with long, platinum streaks raining through her dark brown hair. After the initial shock of actually losing him to her, Rogue had wiped away her tears, promising herself those two days would be the last time she would cry for him. She loved Logan; but she wouldn't destroy his happiness- even if it was the abominable Jean that pleased him.   
  
And, as hard as it was to admit- Jean made Logan happy. At least, she had at first. The two had become inseparable, sickening, lovestruck; always crooning to each other, touching each other, becoming oblivious to others around them. And, Rogue still had to smile. She still had to pretend as if it didn't hurt. She wanted Logan to be happy, even if she wasn't. She refused to ruin his happiness. The love she felt for him wouldn't allow her to ruin Logan's chance at being in love; he'd been lost and alone for so long, and now he had someone stable, someone beautiful, someone that wanted him - but it wasn't her. It killed. Oh, God, it killed. But, she could never let him know that. He'd been willing to sacrifice his life for her; the least she could do was sacrifice her love- for his happiness.

* * *

_Journal,  
  
I wish I could say it gets easier as the days go by- but it doesn't. In fact, it gets harder to bear, harder to even be in the same room when they look at each other like that. Does he love her? The thought that he might hurts so bad- burns in the pit of my stomach. I love him! I love him so much! It's not fair! I need him so much. I want him to need me, want him to love me. But, he doesn't. And, he still depends on me to be there for him, to be there in the few moments he isn't with Jean. I- I don't even know how to explain it anymore..._  
  
"Rogue?" Logan stepped into the rec. room, surprised that she was sitting there by herself.  
  
Placing the small, fat journal beside her on the couch, Rogue brushed away an almost unnoticeable tear before glancing up at the large man in the doorway. "Hey, Logan." Her attempt to smile failed miserably; but Logan didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," he said, flopping onto the couch beside her, and wagging his eyebrows plaintively.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Logan paused, sitting up straighter in his seat, "In a few days, it's Jean's birthday and I have absolutely no idea what to get her. Could you help me pick out a gift?"   
  
A sickening feeling bubbled in the pit of her belly. No, she didn't want to help him. The last thing she wanted to do was try and think of ideas of what Logan could get Jean for her birthday. Hmm... how about a one-way ticket to Greenland - by herself. How about blonde hair dye? Maybe a book on how not to be a slut. Maybe he could buy her one of those shirts that say clearly across the front, _White Trash_. Yea, the last thing she wanted to do was buy something for the logan-stealing, scott dumping, telepathic, 'I like a man whose dangerous' red-head. Her hair probably wasn't even _really_ red anyway. 

Yet, somehow, she found the words, "Sure, Logan," popping out of her mouth. Who knows? Maybe she could convince Logan 'White-Trash' t-shirts are what every woman wants.   
  
Rogue grimaced as he ruffled her hair, a large grin plastered on his face. "Thanks, kid. You're the best."

* * *

(Later- At the Mall)  
  
"Umm, are you sure she'd like that, kid?" Logan glanced doubtfully at the bright pink granny cardigan Rogue had pulled off of one of the racks.   
  
"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Stretching the cardigan over herself to model it for him, she nodded approvingly. "Stuff like this drives women wild."  
  
He laughed as if she were telling him a very bad joke, and glanced idly around the store. "How about this?" he asked, taking out a black tube top, with a dark red rose embroidered on the left side of the chest. Rogue had to keep her mouth from dropping; Logan had good taste. Setting the cardigan back on the hanger, she rushed over to the top and felt the black, silky material between her fingers. Perfect- for her.  
  
"No, Logan," she said, clearing her throat. "Jean would hate that."  
  
Frowning slightly at her, and gazing regretfully back at the top, Logan asked, "Why? It seems perfect to me."  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "To _you_, it does. But, to women as old as Jean, it's insulting." Trying to keep a straight face as his frown deepened, Rogue grabbed his arm and led him away from that section. "Okay. Maybe you shouldn't get her something to wear. Get her... a pin!" she cried, lifting a small Goofy character pin off a pin cushion.  
  
Now Logan looked at her like she had two heads. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Laughing half-heartedly, Rogue put the pin back and dragged him from the store.   
  
"Maybe you should stick with a card.." she began, but trailed off as she realized Logan wasn't behind her. Instead, he had stopped a few feet from a window, and his eyes were locked onto -OH GOD, NO!- a beautiful, gold bracelet with diamond stones peaking out.   
  
"I'll get her that," he said firmly, tapping the glass. As Rogue came up to him, he glanced at her, daring her to comment.  
  
Sighing defeatedly, and recognizing the stubbornly set expression on his face, she assented. "Fine."  
  
So much for the 'White-Trash' t-shirt.

* * *

"Rogue?"  
  
Scowling, Rogue pressed her fingers to her lips and pulled Scott out of the doorway, quickly closing and locking it behind him.   
  
"What's the matter with you? Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?"  
  
"I was just looking for the broom." Reaching up into the darkness, he pulled on the long cord connected to the lightbulb, causing Rogue to hiss as light filled the room and blinded her. Well, it wasn't a room as much as it was a closet. The width of it was barely enough to fit a bed inside (and believe me, Rogue had tried), but it could fit two people comfortably, if they made no sudden movements. "What are _you _doing here?"  
  
"Umm," Glancing around the janitor's closet, Rogue realized she didn't have a clue. Out of all the places she could have chosen, she'd picked the janitor's closet. It was crowded, dusty, and dark; but, at least it didn't smell. "I come in here to be alone," she finished lamely.  
  
Scott gave her an 'uh-huh, whatever' look and then suddenly, his forehead cleared as he came to a revelation. "You're hiding!" he cried.  
  
"Nuh-uh." Shifting uncomfortably to her other foot, and avoiding Scott's gaze behind his ruby red glasses, she knew she'd given herself away. But, who could blame her? It was Jean's birthday today, and basically everyone was talking about it. Supposedly, it was the big 4-0 for Jean, but Rogue suspected she'd lied off about ten years. She did _not _want to go out there and clap as that red-head blew out a whole bunch of candles, or look on as she oohed and ahhed at Logan's gift to her. And, if anyone noticed her missing, they'd look for her in the obvious places, and demand to know _why _she wasn't celebrating that (expletive)'s birthday. Yes -the closet was the only safe place. "I just came in here for- inspection." Even as she said it, she winced and cursed herself. Stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid.  
  
"Inspection?" Kinking one eyebrow at her, Scott leaned up against the wall, showing no signs of leaving any time soon.   
  
"Oh, come on, Scott!" She wasn't above pleading. "I can't stand being out there. How can you act so calm as the woman that dumped you after five years of commitment is blowing out candles and Logan is there to kiss her?"  
  
Scott shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "I'm fine with it."  
  
Uh-huh. That didn't fool her for a second. "He bought her a bracelet," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. Silently commending herself as Scott seemed to falter for a moment, she continued, "And it was expensive! You should have seen how many zeroes were on that puppy."  
  
Suddenly, the fearless leader didn't look so well- in fact, he looked a bit green. "Oh," was all he could manage. "Well.. umm, do you mind having company?"   
  
Smiling smugly to herself, Rogue sat down indian-style on the floor of the closet. She patted the small space next to her. "Not at all." 


	2. Musings

"Got any fives?"  
  
Glancing at her hand, Rogue frowned and pulled one out, throwing it angrily at the red visored man. "I swear you're cheating."  
  
"Am not! I promise!" To prove his integrity, he crossed his fingers over his heart.   
  
"Hmmppfff."  
  
Adding the set to his mass collection on the floor in front of his lap, Scott went through his hand again. "Got any twos?"  
  
"No. Go fish."  
  
Scott's hand froze over the deck as large fists pounded against the door. "Open up!"  
  
Both of them scrambled hurriedly to their feet, staring at the door in horror, and neither of them moving.   
  
"Come on!" There was no mistake. That was definitely Logan. "I can smell the _both of you!" _The last three words of the sentence came out in a low, deadly growl.   
  
"Scott," Rogue said quietly, shutting her eyes tightly and hoping this was a dream, "Hold me."   
  
Scott shook his head and backed away from the door. "I think you should open it, Rogue."  
  
"Me?!" she squeaked, but obligingly lifted her hand to the doorknob and drew back the lock. A very angry, livid Wolverine burst through the door, snarling at the both of them. Momentarily, the term 'bull' described him better than wolverine; at least his claws were still fully intact- for now.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing forged away in the closet?" He roared, glaring accusingly at Scott, whose hands flew up in the air in a form of surrender, the cards consequently fluttering to the ground.

"Uh, well, uh..." It was very hard to think while Logan's eyes burned through him like fire.  
  
"We were playing 'Go Fish,'" Rogue said, flashing her cards in front of Logan's face. The smoky hazel eyes followed the cards, and his mouth curled up into a disbelieving snarl.   
  
" 'Go Fish', my ass. How come you guys weren't at the party?"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue snickered. 'Party' wasn't exactly the word she would have used for the 40th birthday of Dr. Jean Grey; more like 'major pain in the ass'. Logan gazed intently at her, narrowing his eyes. Coughing to cover up her laugh, Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno."  
  
This time a short burst of laughter escaped from Scott's lips, and he covered his mouth to hide it. "Sorry," he mumbled, forcing down a grin. Rogue's chocolate brown eyes rose to meets Scott's ruby red visor, and they both burst out laughing uncontrollably. Yes; they were insane, and presently going to die.  
  
Logan snarled all the more, which was something only the Wolverine could pull off. "What's so funny?" he said, his voice going deeper and more threatening. His tone shut the giggling duo up immediately.  
  
"Nothing," Scott muttered, his ear twitching.  
  
"Nothing," Rogue echoed, playing with the two white strands in her hair.   
  
There was a very long silence, then Logan just growled at them, pushing Scott out the door. "Get out, Cyclops!" Then, glaring pointedly at Rogue, he jerked his head toward the door. "You too, kid."  
  
Scowling, Rogue brushed past him, immensely disappointed and somewhat shaken. Not only had she been found out, but she'd been found out by Logan. Now, she had to get a new hiding place.

* * *

"Jeannie," Logan said, flicking the remote across the room in disgust.   
  
"Hmmm?" Without looking up from her papers, the red-head patted Logan lightly on the arm.  
  
"Have you noticed something going on between..." he stopped, suddenly feeling a bit silly. He'd been keeping an eye out for those two ever since he'd caught them together playing 'go fish' in the closet, and now it seemed like whenever he turned a corner, there they were -together.   
  
Jean sighed, looking up from her papers finally, and raised her thinly plucked eyebrows at him. "Between....?"  
  
"RogueandOne-Eye," he mumbled, staring blankly at the t.v. screen, where a couple in the latest soap opera argued about whose long-lost twin sister/brother had risen from the dead, and slept with the other. Crap. He didn't know which was worse; the fact that he couldn't find the remote he'd just disposed of, or that Scott and Rogue might possibly become an "item." Logan shuddered. Yep. The latter was definitely worse.  
  
"Rogue... and Scott?"   
  
Jean was stunned speechless, her hands frozen over the papers in her lap. Hell, Logan had expected her to laugh in face, not drain of color. Wait a second--- did she......?  
  
"You're not bothered by that are you?" He asked, taking care to examine her expression. She better not be pining after that one-eyed laser beam when she had the _Wolverine _sitting right next to her!  
  
"Uhh, bothered by it? W- Why would I? That's absolutely ridiculous, Logan. Just because I was in love with Scott for the total of four years, and wanted to marry him, doesn't mean I'm still hung up over him. And, I honestly couldn't care less if he's showing an interest in that little white-streaked, thin, twenty years younger girl. Besides, even if they did get together, it wouldn't last, would it? After all, Scott's like ten years older than she is, and he'd get tired of her soon, right? Rogue's like- not his type anyway. I mean, it's not like I still stay up in the middle of the night still thinking of him while you're lying next to me, because that would just be wrong- _wrong_! And, I never stare at him across the room when he walks through the door. And, no- I was not disappointed when he didn't show up at my birthday, when you found out he'd been hiding in the closet for about two hours with ROGUE! Why would I be bothered by it, Logan? I love you and only you."   
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. Just as she'd spoken the last sentence, Scott had walked in. And, not only was that the reason she'd stopped talking (thank god), but when she'd said the 'I love you' part (Logan had been waiting quite a while for her to get there), she'd been staring at Cyclops.  
  
_Dammit, I need a cigar.   
_  
Reaching into his back pocket, Logan pulled one out and lit it, all the while killing Scott with his piercing 'I hate you' glare.   
  
A 'who-me?' expression crossed the clueless man's face, but he just shrugged it off. "Have you guys seen Rogue by any chance?!"  
  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Jean's screech caused both Logan and Scott to cringe as the telepath ran from the room, her hands balled up into fists.   
  
Staring after her, Scott shuddered and then turned to blink at Logan. "What's her deal?"  
  
Logan ignored him as the cigar smoke pouring through his nose relaxed his tense nerves slightly. Good. Now, he had a reason to break up with her. He should've known that relationship wouldn't last; Jean was too clingy. Ever since he'd gotten her that damn bracelet, Jean had been nagging him. He'd be just sitting there innocently watching a hockey game, and she would sidle up to him, whispering in his ear, 'Logan, I love you.', 'Logan, do you want to get an apartment together?', 'Logan, you have the most beautiful eyes,', 'Logan, do you want to settle down?' 'Logan, let's make a commitment,' 'Logan, let's get married!' or 'Logan, are you even listening to me?'   
  
Seriously. The woman had been giving him nightmares. He should have just bought her that damn Goofy pin. 


	3. Thirst & Mirth

**Title**: What I Wouldn't Give

**Author**: Estonia Lockhart, or more commonly known as Gwynje

**Rating**: Pg/pg-13

**Disclaimer: **I own, literally, nothing. Not Logan -cries-, not Rogue, not Scott, not Jean, and most definitely _not_ Sprite:Remix. The random saleslady in the store, however, is mine.

**Summary: **Utter silliness and madness.

**A/N**: As I was writing, I decided I needed to clarify the characters' ages in this. Rogue is 20-ish, Scott is 28-ish, Logan is 35-ish, and Jean is 32-ish. Remember.. this is only in my story. Yes, I know they seem very er.. chilidish and all... but we _all_ have a little kid inside of us. ::: tv wink:::

* * *

Rogue glanced cautiously over her shoulder before entering the store. Brushing past the saleswoman ready and waiting with a pasted on smile and a 'Hello, how may help you?' about to tumble from her lips, Rogue just shook her head and made her way toward one particular rack. There! It was still on the hanger! Letting out a joyful whoop, and again checking over her shoulder, Rogue carefully freed the black tube top with the dark red rose embroidered at the left side of it and bustled off toward the dressing rooms.  
  
The saleslady, who was trying to recuperate from being brushed off, froze as she heard an evil cackle sounding from the dressing rooms. "Mwahahahahahaha!" the high pealed screech went.

* * *

Blinking at the shaken soda can, Scott wondered exactly how difficult this was going to be. "Hmmm.." He circled it, hoping no one would pop in and see the fearless leader's trepidation. He almost gave up- but he was thirsty, and he had a feeling water wouldn't suffice.  
  
"Hey, Scott!"  
  
Wincing as he spun guiltily around, Scott tried to block the Sprite:Remix can from view. "Oh, it's you Rogue. Hello." Well, at least it hadn't been you-know-who.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" She asked him, craning her neck over his shoulder.  
  
"OOOOh! Soda!" As she reached out for it, Scott smacked her hand away.  
  
"No!" he shouted, grabbing the can tightly in his palms.  
  
"No?" she asked, rubbing the back of her glove in annoyance.  
  
"It's umm... shaken. So, it'll burst all over you."  
  
Rogue blinked at him, and stared back at the can. "I don't care. I'm thirsty." As she spoke, Scott turned away, protectively clutching the soda in his arms.  
  
"It's mine," he muttered.  
  
"Awww, come on, Scott. We can share it."  
  
"No."  
  
Sighing heavily, she realized that though he made a steadfast claim to it, he wasn't trying to open it and drink it. "Well, are you just gonna hold it all day?"  
  
Scott flinched, glancing down at the soda. "It's shaken," he whispered, his voice suddenly high pitched.  
  
"So?...."  
  
"I'm afraid it'll explode on me!!" he shouted angrily, setting the can back on the counter and staring evilly at it through his ruby glasses.  
  
Rogue tried to keep it in, really- she did. But... "Hahahahahahahahahahaahahaaa!" Leaning over the counter and wiping away tears, she decided she would have to make another entry in her journal; this was something she'd never want to forget. "Phew." she wiped a few tears from her eyes, and her sides ached from the laughter. "So, umm... want me to open it for you?"  
  
Scott cocked his head to once side, measuring her up. "You won't drink it?" he asked distrustingly.  
  
Rogue looked aghast. "No way! It's yours. Now, if I were Kurt..." she trailed off as Scott shoved the can toward her, watching her intently. Aiming the mouth of the can away from her, and toward the window, Rogue squeezed her eyes shut and she snapped back the metal.  
  
An angry, "Phssssssssssssssssssshhshshshs," sounded throughout the room as soda sprayed all over the walls and windows.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Scott jumped as the glass window became coated by the carbonated beverage, and Rogue dropped the can on the ground, backing away very slowly.  
  
"What did you _do_?" Scott breathed, blinking slowly at the mess as if hoping it would vanish.  
  
"I opened it," she croaked at him.  
  
A long silence filled the room, void of the haunting drip dripping of the soda from the window onto the floor.  
  
"Umm...," Scott cleared his throat suddenly. "Maybe we should clean it up."  
  
Glancing down at her black silk tube top, Rogue grimaced and took a large step backward. "No way. I can't get this dirty," she said, gesturing toward the clothing. Scott snorted, and kicked the can lying uselessly on the ground.  
  
"You weren't worried about opening a shaken soda can with that on," he pointed out.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Rogue sighed, gazing remorsefully at the window. "I was thirsty." A frown appeared right above the tip of the ruby red glasses. 

"Well, there is no way I'm going to clean this up by myself." To further support his statement, he crossed his arms and gave her the 'you have to be responsible and clean up your messes' stare.  
  
She breathed out slowly, an idea suddenly coming into her head. Pointing to Scott's brown, swishy jacket, she nodded in assent. "I'll help you clean up your mess if I can wear your jacket over this shirt."

Scott balled his hands up into fists, but decided to be the bigger man and ignore her comment about the mess being _his _fault. "Fine," he grumbled, slinking out of his jacket and handing it over to her. "But be quick about it."  
  
Rogue eased the jacket over her shoulders, and zipped it up before ripping off a sheet of Bounty paper towels. Kneeling down to the ground, she began to mop of the sticky soda from the ground. "Scott, help me!" she half-shouted/half-growled at him.  
  
Grumbling a little to himself, he unwillingly grabbed a sponge from the sink and then joined her on the ground, mopping up the mess. "I was really thirsty, too" he whined to himself.  
  
Rogue shot him an annoyed look but said nothing. For a few minutes, nothing was heard except for the shuffling of Scott's jeans and his jacket on Rogue swishing across the floor, and the sound of the paper towels dripping from being soaked with Sprite:Remix.  
  
Since Rogue was in a particularly pleasant mood after her sneaky purchase and the plan circulating around in her head, and Scott was in such a pensive mood, she decided to cheer him up with utter stupidity.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked him, barely missing his elbow as it lashed out in surprise.  
  
"What?" he replied warily.  
  
"I still beat you in that game of Go Fish."  
  
Scott opened his mouth in absolute horror as his hand stopped mopping up the mess. "Did not! I had ten sets to your one."  
  
Rogue sniffed, not breaking the movement of cleaning. "Ha. Only because you were cheating."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr..........."  
  
A loud yelp sounded from the kitchen as Rogue's paper towel went flying through the air, and Scott tackled her from the side, tickling her ribs with an iron will. "Take it back," he shouted, a hint of a smile on his face."  
  
"Hhahaa, nev- hahaha, ne- ahaahahah, never! St-hahah-op!" She twisted to her side to hide from him, but he only turned her back again, his fingers spasmodically tickling her like a spider's legs.  
  
The paper towel aforementioned that had been thrown through the air as a result of this attack, was still flying through the air... and heading slowly toward the doorway, which had just recently been darkened by a very large and angry figure.  
  
-!!SMACK!!-  
  
"GRRRAAAAWWWW!"  
  
Rogue and Scott froze, Scott's hands resting unconsciously on her torso, and Rogue's nails digging into Scott's shoulders. Uh-oh.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Logan charged into the room, leering over the two of them. His now blazing hazel eyes sent angry blasts of his wrath at his two victims.  
  
Scott's mouth dropped open, then closed. "I-a-I...I.." his mouth fell open again, and stayed there. Rogue shifted, and realizing how weird the situation was, pulled away from Scott and tried to inconspicuously crawl across the floor and out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Scott and Logan shouted at very nearly the same time.  
  
Her brown eyes widened in a deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "I-uh, have to go to the bathroom."  
  
It would make sense to say that Rogue was leaving because she was embarrassed, but no. The only reason she was crawling across the floor, smiling guiltily at Logan was because, underneath Scott's jacket, was the tube top she had persuaded Logan _not _to buy, and now wasn't the time she wanted him to discover it.  
  
There was a long silence in the room, with the exception of Logan's heavy breathing. Feeling obligated to supply some type of explanation, Rogue lifted her finger and pointed it at Scott.  
  
"He tickled me," she said quickly.  
  
Scott's response was immediate. His finger went up too and pointed. "She made a mess."  
  
Logan sniffed the room, noticing the strong scent of the sugary carbonated beverage becoming a tapestry over the window. "Rogue," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Could you wait for me in the rec. room, please? I think we should have a little talk."  
  
Giving him a curious look, Rogue nodded and rose from the floor, dusting off her knees and shorts. "Umm, sure, Logan." With that, she disappeared from the kitchen and down the hallway.  
  
Logan and Scott remained in the room, one on his knees and one hovering five feet above him, sizing each other up. Swallowing hard, the fearless leader decided to make an attempt. "So, yea, this all was an accident but I don't see-" he stopped as Logan took another step toward him.  
  
"Scott, stay away from Rogue." His dark eyes narrowed, loathing the fact that Scott's eyes were veiled by his dark ruby red glasses. "I mean it." Then he, too, turned around slowly and left the room, leaving Scott kneeling in a half-cleaned up mess of Sprite:Remix.  
  
Leaning his head backward, the fearless leader managed to exhale a long, shaky breath. "Oh, boy."


	4. A Proposition

Taking care not to draw too much attention to herself, Rogue hugged the jacket tighter around herself as she took a seat in the Rec. Room. The entire room, which was very strange and rare, was completely empty except for her. It seemed as if at every waking hour of the day, someone was doing something in the Rec. Room, whether it was watching t.v., playing games, or just taking a nap on the couch. The room was always occupied - except for now.  
  
The emptiness sent a chill up Rogue's spine and again she wondered at Logan's reaction to seeing Scott and her cleaning up the kitchen. Okay... so Scott had tickled her to the ground and had held her in a very ummm, seemingly inappropriate position when he'd barged in.... _and _the past few days she had made it a point to spend more of her time with Scott when she'd realized how much Wolverine's nostrils flared whenever they were together or even talking to each other. But, besides that, she had no idea what the big deal was.  
  
She could heard Logan's feet stamping down the hallway, and as they got closer and closer to the Rec. room, Rogue had to fight the urge to jump right up and run. Had she gone too far?  
  
"Rogue," Logan said her name, but avoided looking at her as he entered through the doorway. It seemed as if he were calculating his own movements, trying to find out exactly why he'd asked her to come in there. He paced the room, fighting back the incredible surge of anger and confusion that was escalating in him. When he forced it down, forced down the need to roar and pop the claws, forced down the swelling anger he couldn't seem to control, force down the desire to show her what she could really have, he finally spoke.  
  
"What the hell is going on with you?"  
  
Rogue sputtered, not exactly sure how to respond. She'd been prepared to answer his queries about her relationship with Scott, with which she had planned to answer with a simple it's none of your business.' But, this... was different.  
  
"Uhh, I- uh, uh....," she stumbled for the words, finally remembering simple ones from grade school. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You!" he growled, stopping his pace and finally turning to face her. "You and Scott.! What kind of game do you have going?"  
  
Involuntarily, Rogue felt her jaw drop in surprise. "Game? I don't know-"  
  
"Are you doing it just to hurt Jean?" he asked, interrupting her. "Are you helping Scott in some kind of stupid conspiracy to get them back together?!"  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped further, and she winced as the jawbone cracked. What the-? She wasn't helping Scott get Jean, Scott was unsuspectingly helping _her _get _Logan_! She couldn't believe how the man had gotten so confused... or how he could be so dense. "Now wait a minute," she shouted, jumping up from her seat. "I'm not helping Scott do anything!" The idea that Scott could come with anything as sneaky or brilliant as she had was absurd.  
  
"Then why are you spending so much time with him?!" he hurled back at her.  
  
"Maybe because ah lak him!" She suddenly bit her lip, aware of the effect her temper was having on her usually subtle southern accent.  
  
Logan's eyes flashed, and he stepped closer to her, his nose suddenly sniffing the air as if detecting the lie on her. "Do you?" he asked, his voice low and taunting while a small smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Ya know what, Logan?!" Rogue asked, shaken considerably. She had no idea exactly what that man had _smelled _on her, but by the expression on his face, it couldn't be anything in her favor. She had lost control of the situation way too quickly, and she was desperately trying to get it back. "Maybe yer jealous!"  
  
"Hah!" The smile grew wider on his mouth, but it seemed to reflect a slight bitterness to it.  
  
"Ya ahre!" she shouted, gaining hope from what she hoped was a faltering blink on his part.  
  
"Why would I be?!"  
  
Rogue stared. "Because ya luv meh," she replied softly, gazing up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Logan swallowed and stepped back. "Well," he replied gruffly, his voice slightly hoarse. "I promised I'd take care of you, kid." He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly completely unsure of himself.  
  
"That's not what ah meant." She could see him shifting his weight from one foot to another, could see his hazel eyes shifting from every object in the room except for her, and she could almost swear, with the faded remnants of the supersonic senses he had given to her so long ago, she could smell the faint scent of fear. "You love me, Logan."  
  
His body tensed immediately, and he could only gaze at her with a helpless expression in his eyes. "Of course I do, kid. But, just not the way that you're thinking." He held his hands out palm facing up in front of him, as if offering an explanation. "I'm with Jean..."  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed suddenly. He was _still _with Jean? All over the mansion she'd heard rumors about the two splitting up, or deciding to spend time dating other people.  
  
_That's the last time I ask Jubilee for information again_, she thought with annoyance. She could hardly believe that just a few minutes before, she had been worried she had taken this thing _too far_.  
  
Obviously, she hadn't gone far enough.  
  
"I understand, Logan," she said, clearing her throat and rushing the words maybe a little too quickly. "I'll see you later, okay?" He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and only attempted a wary smile at her, breathing a sigh of relief to have made it through that awkward moment alive.  
  
With that, she squeezed his hand and left the room, the wheels in her mind turning so rapidly she herself could barely keep up with them. A slow smile spread out across her face. Since Logan seemed to have such a hard time picking out the obvious, she would have to stop being so subtle.

* * *

Scott leaned up against the wall, sipping another can of - unshaken - soda. He listened to her speak with keen interest, his eyebrows shooting up and his mouth curling devilishly into a smile as soon as he heard what the plan would have in store for him.  
  
"Hmmmm," he murmured, rubbing his chin, as if debating with himself. "You actually think that would work?"  
  
Rogue grinned back at him, quickly grabbing the soda can and taking a sip from it. Scott frowned, and she could tell that he was glaring at her through his ruby red glasses as she handed it back to him. "It's fool-proof," she assured him with a smile. "If it doesn't work, I'll eat mud. I swear." To prove it, she crossed her fingers over her heart and pointed to her eyes. "Promise."  
  
"Fine. I'm in."


	5. And So It Begins

Jean sniffed in annoyance as an outburst of laughter sounded from across the room. "You'd think they'd be a little respectful when some of us here are _working._"

Ororo swung her gaze from the soap opera she was watching to her teammate. "Jean," she said, gesturing around the room. "No one comes into the Rec. Room to _work._ Why don't you take those papers to your office?"

Her comment was met with an awkward shrug. "I like working in here. But, I'd like it even better if it was more quiet." She directed her annoyed glance toward a couple laughing and playing a game of cards across the room. In fact, the couple happened to be Rogue and Scott, who had spent the past two hours and a half switching from fooseball, pool, to card games. And, consequently, each game had resulted in incessant laughter - Jean had finally had enough.

The weather goddess raised her finely plucked eyebrows at Jean. "Do you have a problem with Scott and Rogue hanging out together, or do you just have something against being happy?" Feeling this would turn into a moment where crucial and juicy information was about to be revealed, she picked up the remote and clicked off the T.V.

Sighing heavily and placing down her pen, Jean gave Ororo what she hoped was a look of absolute incredulity. "I have absolutely no problem with Scott and Rogue being together," she said thickly, turning her gaze back over to them and adding with gritted teeth, "I just wish they weren't so loud."

Ororo laughed knowingly to herself. "Girl, you better get your head straight. You've got Logan, who is, by the way, the same man you dumped Scott for because he was _it_. Now Scott is spending just a little more time with Rogue, and you can't handle the fact that he's moving on."

"Please," Jean said, rolling her eyes without thinking, "Scott's not moving on." As soon as she realized what she said, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a guilty expression. "I didn't mean that," she whispered, gasping.

"Uh-huh."

"No, really. What I meant was just that he's not serious about Rogue. They're just friends."

"Are you sure?" Ororo sent a meaningful glance in their direction as Scott conspicuously draped his arms over Rogue's shoulders while trying to sneak a peek at her hand. She only laughed and pushed him away with a coy smile as she threw a card in his face. "Their relationship seems like it could become more than a friendship sooner than you think - if it hasn't already."

Jean bit her lip, her fingers unconsciously tearing the paper with her fingernails. "W- Well," she cleared her throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "It's none of my business if they are or not. I'm with Logan and that's all that matters. Scott can do whatever he pleases - with whomever he pleases." On the last few words, she had more trouble saying them than she would ever admit. "It would be stupid of me to want Scott back when I have Logan." After a second's thought, she said with a reassured smile. "I love Logan."

Biting back a comment, Ororo just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing." She paused before picking up the remote again. "If you ever need to talk about this, you know you can come to me, right?"

Jean sighed, running her fingers through her hair and tearing her gaze away from the two people on the other side of the room. "Sure, 'Ro. Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie."

[On the Other Side Of The Room]

Rogue suppressed a yawn, and gazed idly at her cards. "Are you bored yet?"

Sticking his tongue in the corner of his mouth, Scott shook his head and reordered his hand. "Nope. I have a feeling I've got this one in the bag," he said with a smile as he laid a higher card on the floor and took her lower one into his deck.

"It's no fun when you win all the time!" she all but whined.

Scott waved his hand in the air dismissively. "It's good for learning strategy."

A low growl sounded from Rogue's throat, making Scott look at her for the first time in surprise.

"What?!" he asked innocently enough, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"There's no strategy for cards," she said, throwing her hand on the floor. "Besides, we're supposed to be looking like we're having _fun_ together, and - sorry for saying it - you're downright boring me." Then, as if further proving how bored they looked, she gestured over to Jean, who had her nose buried back into her papers. "She's not even looking at us anymore."

Giving in with a groan, Scott finally nodded and collected the cards into the whole deck. "Fine," he mumbled, putting them back into the case. "What do you want to do now?"

Rogue smiled impishly and batted her eyelashes. "You could hold my hand and whisper sweet nothings into my ear while I make a vow of undying love to you."

"How about some Monopoly?"

"Oh, goodie!"

Immediately, Scott jumped up and was on his way to get the board game when he found himself being dragged back by the hem of his shirt.

"Scott, I was just kidding," she said with a sigh. "I don't really feel like playing games anymore."

"Then what can we do?"

"Lay your head on my lap."

Scott's eyes opened wide in shock. "What?!"

"Lay your head on my lap and I'll comb your hair with my fingers. Trust me - it'll freak Jean out major." When he didn't move an inch, Rogue pointed down to the spot next to her and uttered threateningly under her breath. "Do it or die."

He gave in, but not before mimicking her as he settled himself on the ground, shifting until he was comfortably sprawled across the floor with his head lying in Rogue's lap. "Okay, happy?"

"Extremely," she replied, picking up her gloved hand and running her fingers through his hair. There was a brief moment of silence, then Scott murmured, with his eyes closed. "Mmmm, this feels nice."

Despite herself, Rogue chuckled and chanced a sideways look at Jean to see if she was looking. She was - in fact, her eyes were narrowed and her mouth hung open slightly. But, as soon as she saw Rogue turn in her direction, she ducked her head and busied herself with her papers again.

[Back to the other side of the room]

"What is he? Some type of dog or something?" Jean seethed between her teeth, glancing sideways at Ororo.

"Jean," Ororo placed her hand on the doctor's shoulders and turned to face her. "You need to get a grip. You are with Logan. _Logan._ Repeat after me: I am with Logan, and Scott is with Rogue. And it's okay." At her hesitance, Ororo shook the woman's shoulders in frustration. "Say it!"

"Okay, okay!" Jean closed her eyes and counted to ten, exhaling slowly. "I'm with Logan, Scott's with Rogue, and it's......," she strained, inhaling another sharp breath, "- okay."

Ororo smiled and relaxed her grip on Jean's shoulders. "Good."

Feeling somewhat more in control, Jean settled comfortably back on the couch and sifted through her papers, trying to find out where she had left off. But before long, her eyes were inadvertently rising up from the papers and glaring back at the two people across the room. Rogue was still running her fingers through his hair, and - and - Scott seemed to be _enjoying _it!!!

"I still don't see why she has to pet him like a puppy," she muttered.

"Good God!" Ororo turned toward her again, a look of absolute disbelief written across her face. "Jean, if you don't get over this jealousy of Rogue being the new girl in Scott's life, then you're asking for trouble."

Jean's mouth fell open in shock. "I am not jealous!"

Ororo snorted. "Sure."

"I'm _not_!"

"Fine, fine, if you think-"

"I don't _think_, 'Ro - I _know_ I am not jealous. I'm just - just - _concerned_ about him is all." Crossing her arms sharply over her chest in anger, Jean shook her head and suddenly jumped up from the couch.

"I am not jealous," she repeated, gathering her papers up from the cushions.

"All right, you said that already." Ororo held out her hands in submission. "I won't say anything more about it."

"Good. Because that is absolutely ridiculous. Scott can date whomever he wants. And you know what? If he does, I won't care because **I'm **- not- **jealous.**" Jean spit the words out and turned on her heel, forcing her eyes straight toward the doorway and _not_ toward the other side of the room. But as soon as she was in the hallway, she still mumbled under her breath, "I just said she doesn't have to pet him like some mangy mutt."

[Back inside the Rec. Room]

Smiling to herself, Rogue relaxed on the floor and leaned her back further toward the ground a little. "My ma used to do this to me at night. It always made me fall asleep faster."

"I can understand why," Scott replied dreamily, his eyes still closed as her fingers petted his hair. "I could go to sleep now if I could."

"Don't," she said hurriedly, poking him in the shoulder. "We still have more stuff to do today."

"Like what?" he grumbled, rubbing the spot where she'd poked him. Even though she couldn't see behind his glasses, she knew for a fact his eyes were still closed. "Jean's already seen us."

Rogue kept back a biting remark. He didn't seem to understand that _Logan_ was the person they wanted to make jealous. Jean was just a practice run. But, Logan - he was the reason for all of this. "We have to find Logan and hold hands in front of him."

"That's all?" Scott asked, raising his head a little. "Holding hands will make him crazy?"

Smirking to herself, she nodded firmly. "Definitely. If it doesn't, we'll have to do something more drastic." Seeing Scott make a face behind his shades, she sent another jab to his ribs. "And, you, mister, better pretend like you're crazy, nuts, and head-over-heels in love with me."

"Phsssh."

"I meant it!" she hissed in his ear.

Scott shrugged, sitting up a little to look her in the face. "All right, I will. But you have to promise to comb my hair more often." Ducking his head under her incredulous expression, he offered lamely as an explanation. "It feels nice."

"Deal."

Nodding his head in agreement, Scott settled his head back on her lap, more than ready to have his head combed. But, for some reason, there was nothing.

"Hey," he said, leaning up on his elbows again. "Why did you stop?"

"Jean left." The surprise was evident in her voice. She'd just looked up from their conversation just in time to see Jean's red hair disappear from the doorway. "This was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Well," Scott coughed, a small satisfied smile flitting across his mouth. "I know she still loves me."

Rogue was tempted to roll her eyes, but she didn't because the sad truth was, he was probably right. Unfortunately, she didn't have the same claim to make with Logan. In fact, if it weren't for absorbing him twice and catching his hidden sidelong glances at her, she'd have no idea what that man felt about her. He loved her; but, for some reason he was holding back. Instead, she sighed and stood up, stretching her arms.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up from the ground. "I'm pretty sure Logan's in the garage."

"Oh." Scott gulped, pausing only a second to run his hand through his hair.

"What?" Rogue raised her eyebrows at his hesitance. "Scott," she growled warningly, "You promised to help me if I helped you make Jean jealous."

"Yea, I know," he conceded grudgingly, but he still stood there with uncertainty. "But, Jean doesn't have six nine inch claws."

"No, she doesn't...... - but I have deadly skin that could kill you on contact if you don't help me."

Scott nodded, knowing which person he was more afraid of. "Good point. Let's go."

With that, they both left the Rec. Room side by side, intently focused on the mission they had ahead of them. What they didn't notice, however, was that Ororo was smirking at them with a growing interest, and a spark suddenly alighted in her deep brown eyes as their little game dawned on her. The smile grew wider, and she erupted into a fit of laughter as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot. She had infallibly noticed the tension building up between the couples during the past two weeks, and had calculated it was only a matter of time before someone took action and blew up. Now, that she knew it was on purpose, she couldn't wait to sit back and watch the show.

"It's about time someone did something," she murmured quietly to herself, flicking the television off again and getting up from the couch. It was obvious Logan and Rogue were meant for each other, but the former was too stubborn to admit to it.

The only thing she knew for sure was that things were going to get extremely interesting at the X-Mansion. Of course, she hoped Scott didn't get torn limb from limb in the process.


End file.
